1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a duct and an electronic apparatus having the duct.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, projectors are being used that include a light source, an electro-optical device for modulating a luminous flux emitted from the light source according to image information so as to form an optical image, a projection optical system for projecting and magnifying the optical image formed by the electro-optical device, and a casing for accommodating these elements therein. Such a projector, in addition to displaying presentations in a meeting, academic conference, exhibition, and the like, can also be used for a household home theater and the like. Therefore, there have been approaches for increasing brightness of the light source in order to enable the image projected by the projector to have higher quality with greater sharpness.
When the brightness of the light source is increased here, cooling efficiency of optical elements including the electro-optical device is required to increase in order to prevent the inside of the apparatus from being excessively heated. Therefore, the projector can be provided with an intake fan arranged in the vicinity of optical elements including the electro-optical device and a duct, which is connected to the intake fan and arranged to face an exhaust port formed in the casing, so as to improve the cooling efficiency by increasing the size of the intake fan.